The Solaris Angel
by born2reborn
Summary: Two months since Nick left, and someone is in love with Madison. But what will happen when a new Terror arrives?
1. Sleepless Night

A/N: Here's the first chapter of 'The Solaris Angel'. I Hope you like it.

Chapter One: Sleepless Night.

One hot, summer night at the Rocca house, Madison, the former Blue Mystic Ranger was tossing and turning on her bed, dreaming about what happened two months ago.

"_I want you to come back for me." Madison said to the former Red Ranger. Suddenly, Nick took something out of his bag. It was his baby blanket; he looked at it, then at Madison, and gave it to her…_

Suddenly, she gasped, opened her eyes and immediately sat up. Then she started to pant. Madison turned her head to look at her alarm clock, "two in the morning?" She whispered. Then, she down on her bed sheet, and picked up Nick's baby blanket. Madison held it close to her right cheek; tears fell from her eye, to the blanket. She missed Nick so much that she yearns for him to return. Suddenly, Madison placed the blanket to the end of her bed, got up and changed out of her blue and white pyjamas and into her blue jumper, a pair of jeans and pair of white trainers. Then she picked up the blanket, tip-toed to the door, slowly opening it and crept out of her room and out of the house.

Meanwhile, Vida, Madison's sister and former Pink Ranger suddenly woke up and got out of bed. She didn't care it was twenty past two in the morning. _I better check on Maddie,_ she thought. She crept out of her room, and went up to Madison door, to find it was half opened; _Maddie never has the door open at night. _She placed her hands on the doorknob and opened the door, finding the bed empty. Vida started to panic; she couldn't tell her parents that Madison was gone, because they've gone away for a business trip. She ran into her parents' bedroom, picked up the phone, and dialled a number. After five beeps, someone answered, "Hello?"

"Chip, it's Vida." She replied to the former Yellow Ranger.

"V, do you realise what time it is?"

"I know I know, but Chip, Maddie's gone."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"She left her mobile phone here. Will you please help me find her?"

"Okay, I'll help you. I'll call Xander."

"Thanks. Tell him to meet us at the City Plaza."

"Got it." They both hung up, Vida ran back to her room, changed her clothes, ran out of the house and drove off in her car.

At the City Plaza, Vida and Chip met after searching for Madison, "I'm sorry V, I couldn't find her." Chip said.

"I couldn't find her either. I even called Ben and asked if she was with him, and he said no. Vida replied as a tear fell from the eye. "What if something bad has happened to her?" Suddenly, Chip wrapped his arms around Vida and hugged. "Don't worry, we'll find Maddie, V. I promise."

As they had let go of each other, and walked towards Vida's car, Vida asked, "Do you know where Xander is?"

"I called several times on his home phone and his mobile phone, but he didn't answer." Chip replied. "I guess he's either a heavy sleeper or he's on a date."

"On a date at three in the morning? I don't think so."

Meanwhile in the forest, Itassis, one of the surviving Ten Terrors was walking in the forest, when she saw something behind a giant rock, in front of Rootcore, she crept over and not saw what it was, but who it was. Inside of Rootcore, Daggeron, the Rangers' former teacher, was reading, when the doors opened, Daggeron looked up and found Itassis standing in front of him, Daggeron asked, "Itassis, what are you doing here?" Itassis moved to one side, revealing something or someone behind her. It was Madison. "I found her sleeping outside of Rootcore." Itassis explained. Daggeron stood up, walked up to Madison, and asked, "have you been sleeping in the forest again, Maddie?" Madison nodded.

"Do you want to tell us what's wrong?"

"I just miss Nick, that's all." Madison replied.

"Is that why you're always here?"

"Yeah." Daggeron placed his hand on Madison's shoulder and said, "we all miss him Maddie, we don't know when he'll be back, but he will be back someday." Madison wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. All of a sudden, a female voice yelled, "MADDIE!" When Madison turned round, Vida and Chip went up to her, then Vida embraced Madison, "Maddie, please don't ever leave the house without telling me again."

"I didn't mean to worry you, sis. I'm sorry." Madison replied. Suddenly Clare, Nick's cousin, stepped out of her room, "Why's everyone here?" She asked.

"We were looking for Maddie, but we've found her." Chip replied.

"Maddie's here?" An Australian voice from the bedroom spoke. Everyone went silent for a moment. "Clare, is that Xander in your room?" Vida asked irritably. Just as Clare was about to answer, the voice replied in a girly voice. "No." Suddenly, Vida ran up the stairs, went inside Clare's room and came back out, pulling Xander, who was fully clothed, out the room, by the ear. "Ow! V, let go of my ear," he moaned. Vida still wouldn't let go. Xander continued to moan. "Vida, please."

"Fine." Vida had let go of his ear. As Clare, Vida and Xander walked down the stairs, Daggeron asked, "Clare, has Xander been in your room all night?"

"Yes, but I swear we didn't do anything." She replied.

"I only slept on the floor." Xander interrupted.

"Are you going to tell Udonna?" Clare asked. After a moment of silence, Daggeron replied, "I'll let you both off, but if this happens again, I will be telling Udonna. Now, go back to bed." As Clare went back to her room, Daggeron said to the others, "Everyone, go home. And _you_ Xander." Daggeron glared at Xander. As everyone was leaving, Daggeron called out to Madison and gave her Nick's blanket. "Thanks."

"Sweet dreams Maddie." Madison smiled at him and walked out of Rootcore with the others. Daggeron gave a small smile after she left. "You love her." Itassis spoke. Daggeron turned round to face her. "What?" Daggeron asked.

"You love her, don't you?" Daggeron went silent.


	2. The Resurrection

Chapter Two: The Resurrection

Later on, Vida and Madison returned to their home, after dropping Chip and Xander. As soon as they went inside the house, Madison rushed upstairs when Vida called out from the bottom of the stairs, "Maddie." Madison turned round and replied, "yeah sis?"

"I meant what I said earlier."

"I know."

"I'm not haven't a go at you or anything," Vida spoke as she climbed up the stairs. "It's just that…what would I have to do tell mum and dad if you went missing?"

"V, I promise it won't happen again." The siblings wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. They had let go of each other after a few seconds. "Well, we better get back to sleep," Madison said.

"Yeah," Vida replied. "If we oversleep, Toby might fly off the handle if we're late." They both giggled.

"Well, see you in the morning, V."

"Night, Maddie." Then, they both went into their rooms and went to bed.

Meanwhile at Rootcore, Daggeron and Itassis were sitting down at the round table, talking. "How long have you been in love with Madison?" Itassis asked.

"Quite a long time," Daggeron replied. "Ever since she had freed me from the curse."

"Have you ever told her how you felt?"

"How can I? She's my student and…"

"Correction," Itassis interrupted. "She _was_ your student. If you want Madison to know how you feel, now is a good time." Suddenly, Daggeron got up, grabbed his Lamp, which kept a Genie called Jenji inside, and walked to his room, without saying a word. As soon as he entered his room, Daggeron placed the Lamp on the mantelpiece and sat on his bed. He had let out a big sigh. Suddenly, Jenji's head popped up from the Lamp and said, "You know Daggeron, I agree with Itassis. I mean, how difficult can it be to tell a girl how you feel? Come on, I know you Daggeron and telling a girl how you feel has never been a problem before…"

"What can I do, Jenji?" Daggeron interrupted. "Madison's still loves Nick, and he did promise her that he would come back for her."

"Yeah, but when? Look Daggeron, I like Nick, but we can't be sure if he will come back when Udonna and Leanbow return. So, if I were you, I would take a chance with her." After a moment of silence, Daggeron replied, "Okay, I'll tell her soon."

"Soon?"

"Fine, I'll tell her later, in the evening." Daggeron lied down on his bed and fell asleep, when Jenji whispered, "Let's hope so."

Meanwhile, Itassis was still sitting down, when she suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her head, _something terrible is happening,_ she thought. _I must get to the Underworld, before it's too late._

Underneath the surface world, inside the Chamber of the Ten Terrors, two extraterrestrials came out of the shadows, "hey big brother," the short, green alien spoke. "Can't we start it now?"

"Patience, Shorty. Patience," the tall, grey alien, who was carrying a silver and purple Urn, replied. "We have to wait until Morgana arrives." A few moments later, a dark-haired woman in black and purple spandex arrived, "So Devastation, have you got the ashes?" She asked the grey alien.

"Got right it right here, Morgana." Devastation replied, holding out the urn.

"Excellent, now we can resurrect one of the most powerful dark wizards in history. Devastation, you know what to do." Devastation placed the Urn in front of the Stone of Judgement, and opened the lid of the Urn. As Morgana was about to speak, someone familiar to her spoke, "I suggest what you're trying to do, don't do it." Morgana turned round and looked at the entrance. It was Itassis.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor who became good, Itassis." Morgana chortled. As Itassis stood there in silence, Morgana commanded to Shorty and Devastation. "Get her." Doing what they told, they went to grab Itassis, but she dodged them, and attacked them, but suddenly, Devastation took out his staff and yelled, "Fury Circle!" Suddenly, a red circle appeared underneath Itassis, which prevented her to move and blasted her from the ground. As Shorty and Devastation grabbed hold of Itassis, Shorty shouted, "Do it now Morgana." Suddenly, Morgana stood in front the Stone of Judgement and started doing an Ancient Incantation. "NO!" Itassis bellowed. All of a sudden, black smoke hovered from the Urn and turned into a dark figure. The figure turned round and revealed itself as a long cloaked mummy, holding a fan. "I'm…I'm alive again." The mummy spoke.

"Welcome back Imperious," Morgana replied, as she kneeled down and bowed to him.

"Rise up, my servant." As Morgana got up, Imperious looked at Shorty, Devastation and Itassis. "Well Itassis, glad to see you're still here, and not in your giant form. Where are the other Terrors?"

"They have been destroyed, except for Matoombo and me." Itassis replied, "But we will not be serving you."

"What you do mean you will not be serving me?" Imperious asked angrily.

"You see sire," Morgana began to speak. "While in your absence, Itassis, Matoombo and Necrolai had betrayed The Master…"

"Necrolai too?" Imperious interrupted, "Where's the Master?"

"Well, um, the rangers had destroyed him."

"What? Well, if the Master couldn't finish you, I might as well do it now." He pointed his fan at Itassis, when Morgana interrupted, "Wait a moment sire, she maybe useful to us, and maybe Matoombo as well."

"How?" Imperious asked. Suddenly, Morgana whispered in his ears. Imperious began to speak, "Very well. We'll spare you for a moment, Itassis. But soon, you will meet the same fate as the other Terrors." He cackled.

Back in the surface world, at the Rock Porium, the boss Toby, was in his office, doing some paperwork, while Vida was on the Turntables playing some music, Leelee and her Troblin boyfriend, Phineas were flirting, Xander was 'supervising', Chip was stacking some CDs on the shelves while asking Xander what he was doing with Clare the other night, and Madison was serving the customers. She said to the female customer, "Don't forget, this Friday is Toby's surprise birthday party, so come early if you want to bring gifts." Suddenly, Toby came out of his office and said aloud, "Well, two more days until one of the best anniversaries of my life."

"Great." The employees replied unenthusiastically. Toby frowned and said, "Well, I'm just going to collect some orders, I'll be back in an hour." As he left, the employees felt guilty for not telling him that throwing a party for him, but they couldn't tell him that it was a surprise. As they gathered and discussed Toby's birthday party, Madison heard motorbike sound from outside. Could it be Nick? Or could it just be a stranger? So, Madison walked out of the store, and into the street. When she looked round to see who it was, there was no motorbike, and no Nick. Madison bit her lip, looked down at her feet and was about to walk inside when a male voice spoke, "Were you looking for someone?" Madison turned round and when she saw who this was, her eyes widened, she clapped her hands against her mouth, looking like she had seen a ghost. "Nick?" She whispered.


	3. The Return Of The Light

Chapter Three: The Return of the Light.

"Nick, is it really you?" Madison was still in disbelief; Nick laughed and replied, "of course it's me, Maddie." Tears of joy ran down Madison's cheek, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then, Nick dropped his backpack, and to Madison's surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've really missed you, Nick." Madison wept.

"I've really missed you too, Maddie." Nick replied. As they'd let go of each other, and walked down the steps, and into the store. Vida walked towards Madison, "sis, what did I tell you about leaving without telling…?" Vida suddenly stopped when she noticed Nick standing with Madison. She gasped, "Nick, you're back," she said.

"That's right." Nick replied. Suddenly, Chip, Leelee, Phineas and Xander ran towards the others, and started speaking all at once. "Nick, you're here…"

"When did you get back…?"

"It's great to see you again…"

"Okay, okay, one at a time, you guys." Nick interrupted them. Suddenly, Phineas wrapped his arms around Nick and hugged him, "I've missed you buddy." Phineas chuckled.

"I've missed you…too, Phineas." Nick replied as he gasped for air. As Phineas had finally let go of Nick, Leelee asked, "When did you get back?"

"This morning. Oh, before I forget, Xander." Nick opened his backpack and took out a green jacket and handed it to Xander, "Clare said you left it at Rootcore last night." Xander started to blush.

Later on at Rootcore, the former Mystics entered, when Daggeron asked, "Have any of you seen Itassis?"

"No," Chip replied. "Not since last night." Daggeron sighed and said, "We'll have to go the Forest and split up."

"I'll go and find Matoombo to help." Vida said.

"I'll go with you." Chip replied.

"Very well, you can two go and find Matoombo, and look for Itassis at the West side of the Forest." Daggeron said. As Chip and Vida left Rootcore, Udonna said, "I'll stay here in case she returns."

"Very well," Leanbow replied. "Bowen, you and Madison explore the South side of the Forest. Xander and Clare, you will look at the North side. Daggeron and I will take the East side."

"Right," everyone replied. As they were leaving, Daggeron gave Madison his lamp and said, "Take Jenji with you." Madison nodded.

A few moments later, Nick and Madison were searching in the South side, "Itassis," Madison bellowed.

"Itassis," Nick yelled. As they were searching, Jenji's Lamp was rattling in Madison's hands. Suddenly, Jenji's head popped up and asked, "Have you guys found Itassis yet?"

"No." Madison replied.

"But it would be easier if you came out and help us." Nick said as he'd look fiercely at Jenji.

"I wish I could, but I can't. You see, I'm kind of busy with…"As Jenji rambled on, Nick and Madison looked at each other and then, Madison rubbed the lamp. Suddenly, smoke hovered out from the lamp, and Jenji came out. "Okay, I'll help you out."

At the East side of the Forest, Leanbow and Daggeron were still looking for Itassis. Leanbow spoke, "Itassis didn't say anything to you about what she was doing, did she?"

"No, she didn't." Daggeron replied.

"Itassis."

"Itassis, where are you?"

Meanwhile, at the North side, Clare and Xander were searching for Itassis, when they spotted a big cave. "Do you think Itassis is in there?" Clare asked.

"Only one way to find out," Xander replied, then he ran up the cave and hollered, "Itassis, are you in there?" There was no answer. Xander tried again, "ITASSIS!!" His voice echoed from the cave. Suddenly, there was loud, mighty roar coming from the cave. Clare and Xander both screamed and ran far away from the cave as possible.

At the West side, Chip, Vida and Matoombo were still seeking Itassis. "I wonder where she is." Chip said.

"Who knows," Vida replied. "We better find her before it gets dark."

"Itassis, where are you?" Matoombo shouted. Suddenly, a purple spell seal appeared, and three figures were rising from the depths. It was Morgana, Devastation and Shorty. "Well, well, well, just the Terror we wanted to see." Morgana said to Matoombo. Suddenly, Chip and Vida stood in front of Matoombo, "we're not going to let you take him." Vida said angrily.

"Really?" Morgana spoke, "We'll see about that." Then, Morgana ran towards Vida and Chip and attacked them, while Devastation and Shorty started attacking Matoombo. As Shorty attacked Matoombo, Devastation shouted, "Shorty, get out of the way." Doing what he was told, Shorty moved out of the way. Matoombo was confused. Suddenly, Devastation raised his staff and yelled, "Fury Circle!" A red circle appeared underneath Matoombo. As Chip and Vida pushed Morgana, Vida spotted Matoombo and shouted, "Matoombo, get out of there!" But he couldn't get out in time, the circle blasted him from beneath the surface. Matoombo was lying on the ground, giving Shorty, Devastation and Morgana to grab him, "say goodbye to your friend, humans. He'll be joining that other traitor, Itassis." The purple spell seal appeared again, lowing Morgana, Shorty, Devastation and Matoombo beneath the surface. Vida and Chip ran towards them, but by the time they got there, they disappeared. Suddenly, Vida dropped to her knees, beating the ground with her fist and shouted, "MATOOMBO!"


	4. The Eleventh Terror

A/N: I apologise for the long update. Here's chapter four of 'The Solaris Angel'.

Chapter Four: The Eleventh Terror

Shortly at Rootcore, others were waiting for Chip, Vida and Matoombo to return, when suddenly, Madison's mobile phone started ringing. It was Vida. Madison answered, "Hello, V?"

"Maddie…they took Matoombo." Vida replied, "We're going to go look for him." Suddenly, Nick, who overheard the call, grabbed Madison's phone and said, "V, don't go after them, come back to Rootcore." As Vida hung up, Nick gave Madison's phone back. He turned to Xander and said, "We better go and find them." As Nick and Xander were leaving, Udonna said, "Be careful." As they ran out of Rootcore, Daggeron went up to Madison and placed his hand on her shoulder. A moment later, Nick and Xander were in the forest, still searching for Chip and Vida. Suddenly, Xander heard twig snap, he turned round and saw to two dark figures moving slowly from the shadows, Xander moved a bit closer to see who it was. It was Chip and Vida. Xander turned to Nick and yelled, "I've found them." Nick turned round, seeing Chip and Vida limping. Nick and Xander ran towards them, "We've got you," Nick said as he had put Chip's arm around him, while Xander had put Vida's arm around him, and headed back to Rootcore. A few moments later, they arrived at Rootcore. Madison went up to Vida, and hugged her, which made Vida's body ache, "Ouch, easy sis," Vida said.

"Sorry Vida," Madison replied, as she sat her sister on a chair. As Daggeron sat Chip on a chair, he asked Vida, "Who took Matoombo?" As Vida was about to speak, Chip said, "A dark haired woman and two aliens. We didn't get the tall one's name, but other alien was called Shorty…"

"Wait a minute," Leanbow interrupted. "This woman, did she have a purple lightning on her cheek?"

"Yeah." Leanbow's eyes widened and went pale. Then whispered irritably, "Morgana."

"What?" Daggeron asked.

"Could it be?" Udonna asked, as she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Who's Morgana?" Xander asked.

"Morgana is…Calindor's sister," Leanbow replied. Everyone were shocked, Clare gasped. Nick spoke, "Morgana's what?"

"Calindor's sister," Leanbow replied, "she was banished from the Mystical Realm, before the Great War, for trying to takeover the Human World."

"I don't care who she is," Vida said angrily, as she got up. That malicious witch is going to pay." As Vida was about to limp out of Rootcore, Madison grabbed hold of her arm and said, "Cool it V, you need to rest."

"Daggeron and I will continue searching for Itassis and Matoombo," Leanbow proclaimed. "The rest of you carry on with your daily lives."

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Morgana walked into the Chamber, followed by Devastation and Shorty, who were holding on Matoombo, "We have him, Imperious." Morgana spoke.

"Excellent, now we will put the plan in motion," Imperious replied, who standing next to a statue, in a shape of a Minotaur Skeleton. "Morgana, bring in Itassis." Morgana went into shadows and pulled out Itassis. Then, Matoombo and Itassis were pushed towards the statue. As Imperious went up to Morgana and said, "Shall we?" Morgana nodded. They walked behind Matoombo and Itassis, and they placed their hands on them. Suddenly, they started an Ancient Incantation. Matoombo and Itassis felt their energies draining from them. As they stopped the Incantation, black smoke began surrounding the statue, Morgana and Imperious watched the statue moving slowly. As the smoke disappeared, the Minotaur Skeleton slowly moved, "I am finally free, after all these years," the Minotaur spoke. As Imperious and Morgana kneeled down and bowed to him, Morgana turned to Shorty and Devastation and yelled, "On your knees, fools." Shorty and Devastation kneeled down and bowed, Imperious began to speak, "We are here to serve you, Master Gruumm." Gruumm cackled and replied, "Arise my servants." As they all arose, Gruumm looked at Itassis and Matoombo, who were groaning. "I see you both are still alive."

"You…won't…get away…with…this." Itassis gasped for breath.

"We'll see." Gruumm's cackled echoed in the Chamber.

A couple days later, in the Surface World, the former Mystics were at the Rock Porium, getting ready for Toby's Surprise Party, when Leelee and Phineas arrived, "Hey," Leelee spoke. "Any luck finding Itassis and Matoombo?"

"No," Nick replied.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll come back safely." Phineas said.

"I hope so," Vida replied, as Chip and Madison placed their hands on her shoulders Suddenly, Xander changed the subject, and asked, "So, everything going to plan?"

"Yep," Leelee replied. "Mum said she's taking Toby to Dinner and she'll text message me when they're coming here." As more guests were arriving from the back, Leelee's mobile phone started beeping; she looked at her phone and announced, "They're on their way."

"Everyone hide." Xander shouted, as everyone hid behind the counters and the office. Xander switched off the lights and went behind the counter, and kneeled next to Nick and Madison. Everyone heard footsteps walking down the concrete steps, two people, who sounded like Toby and Leelee's mum, Nikki, speaking; the front door became unlocked and began to open, and then lights suddenly switched on. Everyone jumped out from the counters and the office, and shouted, "SURPRISE!!" Toby smiled, as everyone went up to him and said 'Happy Birthday' to him. Then, Chip went up to him, with a Birthday cake. After everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, Toby blew out the candles and announced, "I just have two things to say. First of all, thank you for this surprise. Secondly…LET'S PARTY!!" Everyone cheered.


	5. Rekindled Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the song. 'Written in the Stars' is by Westlife.

A/N: Don't forget to watch my music video, based on the chapter, on YouTube.

Chapter Five: Rekindled Love

Back at Rootcore, Daggeron and Leanbow returned from the forest, with no luck of finding Itassis or Matoombo. "We'll look for them again in the morning," Leanbow said to Daggeron. As Udonna was looking at the Xenotome, Leanbow asked her, "Where's Clare?"

"She's at the party with others," Udonna replied. Suddenly, Jenji's head popped out of the lamp and whispered to Daggeron, "Here's your chance, go and tell Madison." Daggeron had tried to tell Madison how he felt, but ever since Nick had returned, he felt he had no chance with her, but he knew if he didn't tell her now, it would be too late. Daggeron closed the lid of the lamp and said, "I'm just going for a walk." Then he walked out of Rootcore, to find Madison.

Meanwhile, at the Rock Porium, everyone was having a good time, especially Toby, who was dancing frantically, while Leelee and Nikki were talking, Chip and Phineas was having something to drink, Clare and Xander were dancing together, and Vida and Madison were talking, when Madison looked around and asked Vida, "Have you seen where Nick went?"

"I think he's gone outside," Vida replied.

"I better go and find him," as Madison walked out of the Rock Porium, Vida went up to Chip and Phineas and started to talk to them.

As Madison walked up the steps, she looked around to see where Nick was, when she spotted him, sitting on his motorbike, underneath the tree where they first met. She called out to him, he turned round and smiled. As Madison ran across an empty road, she asked him, "You're not leaving already, are you?"

"No, I'm just getting some air," Nick replied. Madison giggled, as she stroked bit of hair behind her ear. Then, she spoke again, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss us?"

"Of course I did. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, we did miss you."

"Did _you _miss me?" Madison was silent for a moment, and then she replied, "Yes, I did miss you. I really missed you." She started to feel choked up, "You know, once I wasn't sure that you would come back," She sniffled. Suddenly, Nick got off his motorbike, went up to Madison, and hugged her. Nick felt Madison tears damping against his black and red T-Shirt. "It's okay, I'm here," Nick whispered, "Like I promised." As they had let go of each other, they both started to hear a slow love song coming from the store. "Do you want to go back inside?" Nick asked.

"Actually, I want to stay here, if that's okay," Madison replied, as she wiped her eyes.

_Stay with me  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
The angels can wait for a moment_

"Well, do you want to dance?" Suddenly, Nick offered his left hand, and then Madison nervously took it and replied, "Sure." Nick placed his other hand on her waist, as Madison placed her other hand on the back of his head, and moved closer to each other as they swayed to the music.

_Come real close  
Forget the world outside  
Tonight we're alone  
It's finally you and I_

As Chip and Vida were about to go up the steps, Vida stopped. Chip asked, "V, why are you…?" Vida shushed him, and pointed at Madison and Nick. Chip looked at Vida, then Madison and Nick.

_It wasn't meant to feel like this  
Not without you_

Suddenly, Madison leaned her head so close against Nick's chest, she could hear his heart beating, and Nick inhaled the smell of Aloe and Jasmine on Madison's hair, which he liked. Suddenly, Madison had let go of his left hand and placed her hand on the back of his neck. Nick smiled, and placed his free hand on her waist.

_Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_

Chip and Vida looked at each other, smiling and looked back at Madison and Nick, who were still slow dancing._  
_

_Don't be afraid  
I'll be right by your side  
Through the laughter and pain  
Together we're bound to fly_

Madison felt a bit of chill in the air, but it didn't matter to her as she snuggled in his embraced. As Chip and Vida were still watching them, they heard footsteps behind them. It was Clare and Xander. "So this is where you guys been…" Xander started to speak, when Chip and Vida shushed him. Xander and Clare looked at them, and then Nick and Madison. "Wow, I wish I had a camera with me." Xander said, as they continued to watch Madison and Nick dancing.

_I wasn't meant to love like this  
Not without you_

"I think we should let them both get reacquainted," Vida whispered. Chip, Clare and Vida were going back inside as Xander was still watching, when Vida went back outside, and pulled Xander by the ear, "Ow! Vida!" Xander moaned as they went inside, leaving Nick and Madison alone together.

_  
Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_

As they were dancing, Madison felt Nick moving away from her. She asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Maddie, there's something I've wanted to do before I left." Nick replied.

"What's that?"__

I made a few mistakes, yeah  
Like sometimes we do  
Been through lot of heartache  
But I made it back to you

From the other side of the field, Daggeron was walking, when he spotted Nick and Madison. Suddenly, Nick placed his hand on her cheek, leaned his head closer to hers and gently kissed her. __

Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
And when I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars

As Nick broke off the kiss, Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Daggeron felt that his world had fallen apart as he witnessed Madison kissing Nick. He turned round headed back to the forest.

_  
When I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_

As Nick and Madison broke off the kiss, they giggled. Then Nick asked, "Should we go back inside?"

"Yeah, I think Vida would go nuts again if I'm not back." Madison replied, they laughed again. Suddenly, Nick held Madison's handas they headed back to the Rock Porium.

_  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_

They were finally together, and they felt that nothing or no one could spoil it for them. Could it?


End file.
